victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Robarazzi
Robarazzi is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired on June 4th, 2010 to 6.0 million viewers, the second most amount of viewers for an episode, after Beggin on Your Knees, which had 6.1 million viewers. Plot Tori and her friends are eating lunch when Robbie joins the group, disappointed that his blog will be removed from TheSlap. The others, except for Tori, leave the group, bored with the conversation. Robbie asks Tori for advice, and she encourages him to blog about what goes on in other student's lives. Robbie goes to the computer lab with Rex and watches the video he made of Sinjin and his collection of deceased president's relatives' teeth. Rex points out that in the background, the video shows Tori popping a zit on her face, and he suggests that Robbie post it in his blog. Robbie takes the suggestion and immediately becomes popular with everyone at school. When Tori finds out about the video shot, she becomes furious and explains to Robbie that she didn't mean to blog about embarrassing aspects of students' lives. Dazzled by his new found popularity, Robbie ignores Tori's advice and continues, even spreading rumors, such as André's ketchup addiction, a possible breakup between Beck and Jade, as well as Cat's Sky Store addiction. As Robarazzi spirals out of control, Tori, Beck, André, and Jade decide that they must stop it. Tori and Jade take pictures and tape a video of Robbie wearing only a towel after Beck and André steal his clothes after gym class. They force Robbie to stop Robarazzi or they would release the pictures and video. He agrees, but only if he finds something else to do for his blog on TheSlap. He starts a cooking segment about low-calorie foods that also becomes a hit. Subplot Cat becomes obsessed with Sky Store and buys most of its products, including a snow making product, a juicer, a tennis ball cleaner, a thin tennis racket, and an alarm necklace. The gang all think she is too addicted and try to help her stop. At the end, Beck rips up Cat's Sky Store catalog for her own good. Cat acts very upset, but when Beck, André, and Tori leave, Cat sees Sinjin and asks if he has a girlfriend, to which he responds 'no', and then she asks if he has a credit card, and when he says he does, Cat suggests that Sinjin calls her sometime. Sinjin responds by excitedly saying he'll go buy a phone. Cat then takes a spare catalog out of her backpack and excitedly reads about products she will order through Sinjin. Trivia *Absent: Daniella Monet as Trina Vega. *This is the first episode that Trina is absent for. *The T-shirt Robbie is wearing in this episode is something you can buy on this site. *The title "Robarazzi" is a pun on the word "paparazzi". *Cat is the only one who doesn’t help Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade get Robbie to stop embarrassing them. *This is the first time Robbie's name is used in an episode title, though the only part of his name used is "Rob". *If you look closely, the iCarly logo is on one of the lockers. *Also, when Robbie and Rex enter the "TheSlap" room, the iCarly website is on one of the top monitors on the far right (near the computer Robbie uses). Strangely, it is the odd one out of the other monitors, which all show TheSlap website. This is a common trend in Dan Schneider's shows. *This is the third episode to reach the top ten on iTunes (after Pilot and The Bird Scene). *On TheSlap it is shown that Trina knew about what was going on because she posted some stuff about Robarazzi. *This is the second time Robbie is shown without Rex (in a scene) after "The Birthweek Song", where he doesn't have Rex when he goes to his grandmother's house. It could be possible that Rex was left in Robbie's car. *Robbie says that he thinks Cat's hair color is not natural. On TheSlap.com and the end credits of "Wi-Fi in the Sky", there is a clip where she does confirm this. Also, Ariana Grande has said in several interviews that her red hair color was done specifically for the show. In reality, she's a brunette. *This episode reveals that Hollywood Arts has a room where students post on TheSlap. *When Robbie is doing a section of Robarazzi while discussing various topics on a dry-erase board (i.e. "Tori: Freaking Out") with a group of other students, this scene is parodying the television show TMZ. *Tori's ring tone in this episode is "You're The Reason," from The Birthweek Song. *This is the first episode where Beck and Cat interact with each other, even though in "Stage Fighting", the two were selected for their stage fighting scene together. * "Inside Out Burger", a parody of "In-n-Out Burger", previously appeared in the iCarly.com videos, where Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer (and in one video, Victoria Justice) poke fun at the guy at the Drive-Thru at Inside-Out Burger. *This episode has had the most viewers of season 1. *Sky Store is a parody of Sky Mall. *Robarazzi is filmed in a style similar to TMZ. *This is the third episode where the title is said. *Cat mentions that she visited her uncle and uncle in San Francisco. San Francisco's Castro District is a gay community, so Cat could be implying that her uncles are gay. *This is the first episode that mentions TheSlap a lot. *This episode is the second most viewed episode in the series, after Beggin' on Your Knees, just lower by 0.1 million views. *It was mentioned by Tori that Jade had a blocked number, when Jade called her and Tori answered by saying "Who are you and why is your number blocked?" *'Ending Tagline:' "Fresh as a daisy! (sniff)" - Cat *The song heard at the beginning of the episode is "All The Way" by Stiletto. *Robbie says that Cat's hair isn't natural noting that she dyes her hair red because she likes the color of red velvet cupcakes. Goofs *When Robbie and Rex thought it snowed in Los Angeles, Rex says that he told Robbie that Global Warming was bogus. However Global Warming causes temperatures at both conditions, hot and cold. So if it snowed in Los Angeles, a place where it doesn't snow, it would be caused by Global Warming. *Robbie should have gotten into trouble for making videos of his friends without their permission. Because wouldn't Tori and the gang have ratted him out? *In this episode Jade stated that she was eating tuna fish, but in The Wood, she said she hates it. *It's unknown why didn't Tori, André, Beck, and Jade tell any teachers of what Robbie was doing to them. *When Beck lied about there being a guy over there, surprisingly Cat went along with it; even though she usually has a big mouth and she would of been oblivious and would have told Robbie that Beck was lying. However, this may not be considered a goof due to the fact that Jade told Robbie there was no guy. *When Mrs. Vega tells Tori about the cream she bought, Tori's tank top is straight down. But in the next shot, it's bunched up a little bit without time for her to move it. *In one of the pictures that Robbie was reviewing that was taken by the Robarazzi fans with Tori that had cream on her armpits it shows that she was making a fist at them but when it showed the Robarazzi fans taking pictures of her it showed that Tori was yelling at them go away, she didn't make a fist at them. Quotes Cat: (While looking at her Skystore Magazine) Oh, like this! A tree face! You put it on a tree, and give it a face! Tori: What if you don't have a tree? Cat: It also works on bushes! Robbie: I'm a hit! Rex: Yeah. Tori: Robbie! Rex: You're about to get hit. Jade: Dance for us, Robbie. Cat: '''Don't you guys wanna know what that is? '''Jade: '''Is it a good transporter from the future that can beam me to another table 'cause if it is what button do I push? '''Cat: '''That's so hurtful! '''Robbie: The seniors? The ones who run TheSlap? Cat: Dot com? Robbie: No, dot gov, Yes, dot com! They want to cancel my blog! Jade: Why?! Oh wait I don't care. Tori: Why? Rex: Cause it's boring. Robbie: It is not--do you guys think my blog on the slap is boring? Beck: Hey look it's that guy over there! Cat: It is that guy... Andre: Wait up guy! (They stand up, and leave the table) Jade: There's no guy. Robbie: But Tori squeezing a pimple, that's just mean. Rex: It's news, man. Come on Rob, do you want to be a loser the rest of your life? Robbie: I'm not a loser now! Rex: (sarcastically) Yeah, what was I thinking? Tori: How could you post that video of me squeezing my pimple! Robbie: You told me to make my blog about the students the stuff that goes on in their lives. Tori: Yeah not the stuff that grows on my face! Tori: Is being popular that important to you? Robbie: Welcome to Robarazzi, starring Robbie Shapiro, your up to minute tasty gossip about the students at Hollywood Arts. Robarazzi, starring Robbie Shapiro. Tori: Oh My God. Beck: You juiced my pizza. Cat: Why chew what you can drink? Cat: Tori Do you want me to juice your bagel? Tori: I really don't! Cat: Hey, can I borrow some money for lunch? Beck: Uh, yeah how much? Cat: $49.95 plus shipping. picking up her phone with Jade on the other line Tori: Who are you and why is your number blocked? Tori gives Robbie advice on his blog Robbie: She's so cute. Rex: A girl like that wants a man, not a boy! Robbie: I'll get there! Tori: Ugh, I'm so mad at Robbie. I feel like everyone is staring at my pimple. ' Jade:' Everyone is. Andre: How do you think I feel? 5 people today have asked me about my ketchup addiction, one kid called me Mr. Ketchup. Gallery 107 07 107 Category:Episodes without Trina